Dreams Come True
by kalariah
Summary: Steve has a strange dream, and Blue thinks she knows what it means. They play Blue's Clues to help Steve figure it out.


"Dreams Come True"

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot. Why would I want to own Blues Clues, anyway? There are too many pathetic shows out there already.

A/N: I should probably admit, I happen to be a fan of Steve Burns--but NOT of Blues Clues. I have been subjected to the same three Blues Clues movies over and over while watching my little niece and nephews. I think I've had enough of it for a few lifetimes, thank you very much. So why am I writing this fanfic, you ask? Probably because it takes less time and effort than writing fanfiction for Harry Potter, my true passion. Hm, I think this author's note is a bit long. Maybe I should stop.

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

[Steve is leaning out of his window, waving.]

Steve: Hi, kids! Come on in! Have you seen my dog Blue anywhere?

Invisible Kids [I.K.]: She went THAT way!

Steve [looking embarrassed]: Oh. Right. I guess I wasn't watching. Well, come on in, everybody!

[The door opens slowly, and the camera zooms in on Steve's beaming face. Blue bounds in the door and begins barking happily. The invisible kids sigh. I mean, really, who would get so excited about being trapped in a blue void--oh wait, you aren't supposed to know that. I mean, in a beautiful little cottage. Right.]

Steve: I'm so glad you could come today! I had the weirdest dream last night, and I was hoping you could tell me what it means. Do you want to hear what it was?

I.K.: What does it matter? You're going to tell us anyway.

Steve: ……….Right. Okay. This was my dream.

[Colors swirl and the camera goes into "dream" mode. Steve's voice drones on.]

Steve: In the first part of my dream, I dreamed I was sick and tired of Blue's Clues! I ran out of my house and away into the night, never looking back! Can you imagine that?!

I.K. [stage whisper]: Easily.

Steve: I know I'm underpaid for talking to imaginary objects all day long, but I love this job! I'm reaching out to kids who have nothing better to do! …..Uh, there are still some of you out there, right? [Silence.] ……….Right?

I.K. [sigh in resignation]: Unfortunately, yes.

Steve: Next in my dream, I was playing a guitar and singing. Everyone was cheering their lungs out--I have no clue why--and then I tossed my guitar pick out into the crowd. A huge fight broke out over it. Some old lady got it. She can't have been younger than ninety-three.

[Camera shows ancient granny hopping about excitedly, clutching a hot pink guitar pick.

Old Lady: It's mine! Mine!

Crowd charges after the old lady, who flees through the double doors.]

Steve: In the last part of my dream, I was skipping happily through a freshly-plowed field, dust mites kicking up all around me. The dust mites were begging me to sing for them.

I.K.: UNbeLIEvable.

[Camera fades out of "dream" mode.]

Steve: So that was my dream. Can anyone tell me what it means?

[Blue runs in circles around Steve, barking wildly.]

Steve: Blue? Do you know what my dream meant?

Blue [nodding]: Ar arroo!

Steve: So what did it mean?

[Blue runs up to the camera and puts a pawprint on the screen. Steve looks delighted.]

Steve: Great! We'll play Blue's Clues to find out what my dream meant! I can really tell I'm going to need your help, kids, because I have no clue what to do. Will you help me?

I.K. [groaning]: I guess.

Steve: Great! ….Uh, you didn't happen to see which way Blue went, did you?

I.K.: That way!

Steve: Right. That way. Thanks!

[Steve starts pretend-jogging through the house, following Blue. Comes to a door with a pawprint on it.]

Steve: Well, here's a door. Do you think we should open it?

I.K.: A clue!

Steve: You do? Okay.

[Steve starts to open door.]

I.K.: No! A clue!!!

Steve: A clue? Really? Where?

I.K.: PLEASE don't make me spell it out for you. On the door!

Steve: Look, everyone! There's a clue on this door! That means we need our handy-dandy--

[Silence.]

Steve [annoyed, and slightly louder]: That means we need our handy-dandy--

I.K. [reluctantly]: Notebook.

[Steve whips out notebook and quickly uses a green crayon--that just happens to be the same shade as the dark green stripes on his shirt--to draw a door in his handy-dandy notebook.]

Steve: What could a door mean?

Kids: ………

Steve: Good idea, but I think we need to find two more clues. Let's go!

____________________________________________________

I'm tired and it's late at night, so I think I'll stop for the moment. Please review if you like it so far. I'll probably post the rest of it whether you do or not, since I hate leaving things unfinished, but maybe I'll pass out chocolate to those wonderful people who decide to be nice to this fledgling writer. This is my first fanfic of anything, so please be kind!


End file.
